A Different Vision
by Paige Dayspring
Summary: Jean deals with marriage, career, children and Logan...R/R needed for next chapter
1.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. If I did, Xavier would be happily married with grandkids...or at least kids he could call his grandkids...wait, isn't that another story I wrote....  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: I need reviews if people want this story to continue. As it stands, this is an idea that wouldn't let me sleep for two days. Honestly! I don't know where they come from...  
  
Jean let herself into the mansion, kicking her high heels into the hall closet on top of the neatly arranged shoes. She groaned in ecstacy, wriggling her toes as she leaned on the open door.  
  
'Jean?'  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at Storm. Her warmth was not returned. 'Jean, you need to find reliable care for your children if you wish to remain on active duty. I don't think anyone here signed on to babysit." Before Jean could respond, Storm brushed past her, leaving the mansion. Dimly, Jean registered that Storm had been dressed in her X men uniform. Closing the door, she dropped her briefcase against the wall. ~Logan?~  
  
~MOMMYMOMMY~  
  
Hastily throwing up shields, she hurried to the livingroom trying not to slip in her nyloned feet. ~SHHHHbabies, hush, shhhh~ Despite her caution, she would have wiped out in the doorway if not for her telekinesis. A large blue projectile hurtled out of the livingroom, attaching itself to her neck. "Aunty Jean!!" the boy cried in delight, almost crushing her ribs, "We've missed you so much!!"  
  
~Francis, I can't breath!~ Fighting a smile, Jean took a deep breath as the boy reluctantly let go of her. Looking at him, she was grateful for her telekinesis again. Hank McCoys' son was the spitting image of his father. Blue, furry, and incredibly...heavy. She affectionatly ruffled his hair. "What brought your dad back?" she asked, walking over to the couch. The sight that met her eyes was not pleasant, albeit familiar. Her twin girls, Shaylynne and Crystal were clad only in diapers and chicken bits. A bucket of fast food chicken sat between them. "Francis, who is watching the girls?" she asked with distaste. Obviously, she needed out of her Chanel suit before she could even THINK of touching them.  
  
"I am, aunty!! Dad said he had to catch up with Uncle Logan so as soon as he came home..."the furry boy faltered, seeing the dark look that crossed his aunts' face. He looked at the twins and back to Jean. "Dad said I could share my chicken with them..."  
  
"Did you say Logan came home while you were here? Who was watching the twins?" Jean asked carefully, pushing down the bubbling anger. Everytime she had to go on a mission, the same damn thing happened. Logan had the attention span of a three year old. No matter how many times Charles made sure they never went on missions at the same time so one parent was always home for the kids, he was always gone when she came home. And everyone was mad at HER for not arranging things better. Finally registering the crestfallen look on Francis' face, she sighed. "I'm not mad at you, hon. But who was babysitting before you?"  
  
"I was. Snap, pop." Jubille cracked her gum nonchalantly. She walked over and looked at the babies. Backing away, she muttered " They WERE NOT this...gross.. when I left! She glared at the younger mutant. " Why didn't you watch them better? I'm not touching them now!"  
  
"Stop!" Jean interceded as she watched Francis' face contort in anger. She suddenly noticed an abscence in the room and the happy yammering in her head had stopped. "Where is James?"  
  
Jubilee was still glaring at the blue boy. "Hes' in the tub."  
  
Jean picked up her daughters and the bucket of chicken with her TK. "Jubilee, I'll take it from here." she stated, marching them all out of the rom. Francis stuck his tongue out and bounded ahead, using the back of the couch for a springboard.  
  
"Jean-" Jean turned and gave Jubilee her best disdainful look. Snap! Crack! went the asian girls' bubblegum. " You DID know who were marrying when you walked down the aisle, right?" 


	2. Reflection

First, thanks for the reviews!! As soon as I get at least 3 more I will post more. I have to admit, I know where I WANT the story to go...right now anyway, because yesterday it was definitly going somewhere else... I also have a complete story to post soon, that I haven't titled yet. Its' main character is Logan, too, but not in a way you've seen him before. (Yes, I know hes' been a woman. No, it won't be slash. A gay Logan??shudder)  
  
Francis lept to walk beside his aunt. "What are you doing now?" he asked, eyeing the twins. Crystal had dumped the rest of the chicken and was trying to put the bucket on her head. Shaylynne was getting upset, having rubbed a greasy little fist in her eyes.  
  
'Finding Logan and putting him in a shallow grave', she thought. Out loud she answered him more appropriatly. "Well, would you mind watching these two in the tub while I change?"  
  
The fuzzy boy fairly glowed with happiness at the prospect of proving himself a reliable babysitter again. "Sure thing!! We could use the bathroom in Dads' old room!!" He bounded ahead, presumably to get the tub started.  
  
***************************  
  
Jean watched Jamie as he lay submerged in the clean bath water. She watched her son as his eyes suddenly opened and he smiled at her. ~MOMMY!~ It was unnerving how someone so young could blast through a psi shield built from years of effort.  
  
~Jamie, shhhh, we don't want to bug the Progessor~  
  
He wriggled in delight, pretending to be a fish. ~Aunty Betsy said its ok. She said I make a good fishy.~  
  
Jean groaned and rubbed her brow. Now she would have to apologize to Psylocke. Never mind she didn't know that the ninja was even home...~Are you going to get out soon?~  
  
~Do I have to?~ he asked speculatively, seeming to sink deeper into the water.  
  
She sighed. It was the same story every time, as soon as Jamie got into a tub of water he never wanted to get out...until someone put soap in the water. They'd known he had gills the moment he was born. Hank had been delighted. More so when further study proved them to be working gills. It took 3 baths and 3 times of Jean getting sick to realize little Jamie was projecting how he felt when soap was added to the water. Charles had erected some shields, concerned the baby was manifesting a psi talent so early. Logan made light of Jeans concerns about his obvious 'difference', pointing out that he need never attend a school with 'normal' kids and besides, his gills would be hidden if his hair was allowed to grow a little long. Jean felt Logan was glossing over the real issue: humanity was still trying to deny the existance of a higher evolutionary rung,,,she'd stopped then, noticing her husband was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. They'd stood in silence for a moment, then he'd offered her a beer; Hank hadsaid it would help her milk come in. So she'd drank a beer with him, wondering if she really had had a valid point in the first place. Wrapped in his arms that night, she'd forgotten about there first-almost-argument until now.  
  
An onslaught of potential arguements sprang to her mind, now. For some odd reason, Logan thought there son should be circumsized. His logic was beyond her, after all, he obviously wasn't....not this point in his life. It had actually been Storm that resolved that dispute. She had simply stated no neice OR nephew of hers was going to be subjected to such a barbaric practice. Logan had met her stony glare, mumbled something about gong to play pool and left. Future differences of opinion never really could be considered arguements. One would say or do something the other would find fault with and instead of resolving the issue, one or the other of them would end up at Harrys' or the Danger Room.  
  
Jeans' reverie was interrupted by her being splashed. She started and looked at her son, who was now sitting up and frowning at her. ~I'm hungry, mommy! Are you mad at me?~  
  
Realiing she had been frowning, Jean smiled as she picked up Jamie onto the towel on her lap. ~No, baby. I'm not mad at you.~ She hugged him and fluffed his auburn hair with the towel.  
  
He wriggled off her lap and padded across the room, naked. ~Can we have-~ he stopped, cocking his head. A look of delight spread across his face. ~UNCLE SCOTTY IS HOME!~ 


	3. Delicious Fishes

Jamie dashed out the door before his mother could grab him. Giving herself a quick once over, she went to retrieve her baby daughters from thier exuberant cousin. Francis lost no time in bounding out to greet his 'uncle' as soon as Jean mentioned he was home, leaving her with two wet babies. As a result, she didn't ge to the front of the mansion until the rest of the inhabitants had dragged Scott off to show him something. Trying the front room, she found the lights off and and the TV turned very low. It took her a couple minutes to realize who the only person in the mansion would be watching Coronation Street~Um, Betsy....~  
  
~Little fishes are so delicious~  
  
Jean blushed. ~I'm so sorry.~   
  
The British ninja sat up and looked at Jean, her face faintly visible in the dim light. "I told Jamie it was alright. I honestly thought he was hungry but we're all out of those fishy crackers that he's so fond of.~ She paused for a moment, seeming to reflect. " He's grown very fast."  
  
Walking into the room, Jean looked at her friends' basketball shaped abdomen. "It's so much easier when they're this size, believe me. All they need is room to stretch, and a good scratch once in a while. And you don't need a babysitter."  
  
Psylocke rubbed her tummy introspectively where it was visble under her exercise bra and smiled as a lump rubbed across it visibly. "I think this one dislikes her picture taken already. She refuses to move during photo shoots, when all the other mums are comparing where their babies like to kick." Her brow furrowed for a moment, and Jean felt the tickle of a telepathic conversation. "Ah, now Warrens' awake. There'll be no rest for me tonight. Its a good thing my last job as a pregnant model was yesterday. Oh, yes, I ran into Alison after the shoot, she was just finishing a tour with Lila Cheney. She said she'll get in touch with you tomorrow about the baby shower."  
  
Jean inwardly groaned. She'd forgotten about the baby shower for Betsy and Warrens' first baby. Of course Logan had probaly forgotten to mail the invites that she'd left for him three days ago. Really, the man had a sieve for a brain....whereupon she relized her son was probaly still naked somewhere in the mansion. 


	4. Super Summers Sundae

Note: Thank you to those continueing to read this story. It never fails to amaze me and I am quite unsure of where it is going. I want to see if anyone can figure out who Francis' mom is from the clues I'm leaving....I could offer a prize....anyone want a cranky old grey cat??  
  
The disclaimer is in a previous chapter and I want everyone to know I think I'm being totally original here.  
  
Opening her mind, Jean found Scott in the Danger Room office with Jamie. Her son had acquired a dish towel somewhere, tied around his waist like a little Samoan boy. He was sitting quite contentedly on 'uncle' Scotts' shoulders as they both intently watched the action below. Francis and Jubilee seemed to be running a very low intensity scenario and the furry boy was almost a blurr as he avoided the bots and lazer fire. Jean ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it and rubbed at an unidentifiable stain on the leg of her Juicy sweats before catching herself. The guys didn't acknowledge her as she stepped into the booth, Scott just pressing some buttons as he kept her son balanced on his shoulder with one hand. She stood for a moment, realizing the intensity of the program had increased. Somewhat concerned, she gently probed only to find that Francis was actually enjoying himself. " Well, he definitly takes after his mother." she ventured as the boy blithly sprang through a barrage of lasers, unscathed.  
  
Scott smiled "I think he bears more than a passing resemblance to our bouncing blue Beast as well." he chuckled. Opening the intercom, he announced the end of the training session, shutting down the simulation despite the groans and protests feeding back over the com. Scott looked at the skinny boy still perched on his shoulder. " Is it too late for ice cream?"he asked.  
  
Jamie cocked his head as if he needed to think about it, then started clapping his hands babbling happily (but for once quietly) in his head. Scott placed him on the floor so he could run down to the Danger Room to invite the others to share the treat. Jean watched her son scramble off, then looked at Scott. "So what brings you around? I thought X Force was keeping you too busy for social calls."  
  
Scott turned to face her, his face unreadable due to the ever present ruby quartz goggles. He shrugged. "Well, you know how it is." He started to walk toward the kitchen, following the happy chatter reacher there ears. "I hear you've been busy,too. How did the presentation to the Senate go?"Jean sighed. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Not bad, just the same. Our country is never going to accept mutants until it has us all catalogued like...like museum specimens!" She stopped, almost running into Scott as he abruptly stopped. He stared at her...or at least turned his face in her direction.  
  
Scott looked at her for a moment longer, then started walking again. "Said the Conservative Pacifist to the Radical Leftist. Really, Jean, I thought I was the one leading the wanted revolutionaries in the desert. But you can have the role if you want, really."A hint of bitterness had crept into his voice.  
  
Jean grabbed his arm. This didn't sound like the man she'd almost married. "I haven't said 'Lets' assisnate the president and bomb the stock market'. I just said..."  
  
"Jean, if you-who claim the 'humans-and-mutants-can-live-together-in-peace Charles Xavier as your mentor- can say what you just did with such passion, then what future is there for our kids?" They were standing just outside the kitchen, happy jabbering audible through the door. "You seem to have decided that its US against THEM. And that is dangerous thinking...thats' what caused Magneto to build Avalon and you do remember how that ended, don't you? That wasn't human versus mutant, that was mutant versus mutant. Brother versus brother. You hold the unique position of actually being heard by the people in power. Don't forget that."Taking a deep breath as though to say more, he suddenly pivoted and stepped into the kitchen.   
  
She stood for a moment, speachless. Where had that come from? When she had first married Logan, Cable had been thrown into a rage. He called his father an flonqing idiot for loosing Jean and Jean...well, he'd apparently decided it was better to say nothing to her. His team had shown up some time later, looking for him but the X Men couldn't help. Wolverine had done an extensive search despite the fact that Jamie had been due any day, but turned up nothing. After the birth, Scott announced he was stepping into his absent sons' shoes. Attempts to amalgamate the two teams had just resulted in increasing strife and tension. No one had tried to stop him, perhaps picking up an underlying tension between him and the new family. As she stepped into the familial warmth of the kitchen, Jean realized no one really encouraged him to leave, either. Taking in the scene of Jamie, sitting on the island, Betsy standing with her hands on her belly, Warren standing with a hand on his best friends' shoulder as Jubilee almost visibly drooled as Scott made one of his famous Summer Sundaes jean came to a realization. No one had really felt him leave in there hearts, either. 


End file.
